As is well known to those skilled in the art, it is desired to convert hydrocarbons such as alkanes to unsaturated hydrocarbons in order to permit utilization of the latter in any of a wide variety of processes.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for dehydrogenating a dehydrogenatable hydrocarbon under conditions of improved selectivity. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.